


[转载-Konjay]When Dick Meets the Therapist 当迪克去看心理医生

by clee17



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Crack, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Dick Grayson, Short, Titans S02e06-Conner, Wife Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clee17/pseuds/clee17
Summary: Summary：医生去见他的心理医生了。Warning：沙雕⚠️
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	[转载-Konjay]When Dick Meets the Therapist 当迪克去看心理医生

**Author's Note:**

> 已经原作者[1155555](http://mathildehu.lofter.com/)授权。
> 
> [原文地址](http://mathildehu.lofter.com/post/1d42b10d_1c6d53102)

医生：格雷森先生？

迪克：叫我dick。

医生：？

医生：好的Dick，您今天过得好吗？

迪克：不好，我抑郁了。

医生：详细讲讲。

迪克：我老婆出轨，就在我面前，和一野小子抱在一起，车都给震碎了。

医生：您妻子为什么这样做？（小心翼翼）

迪克：是我的错，我本来拽着他，可是护手霜抹多了，有点滑。

医生：…然后？

迪克：他就从楼上摔下去了。

医生（惊恐）：您妻子还好吧？

迪克：好着呢，那野小子接住他了。

医生（松一口气）：幸好。这是从几楼摔下来的？

迪克：20多…2楼。

医生：请问是为什么从楼上掉下来？

迪克：有个老变态虐待我老婆，我带着人去救，一个没留意，人给出去了。

医生（皱眉）：您是做什么职业的？

迪克：我？警察。

医生（松开眉头）：所以您是在任务中跟受害者建立了感情吗？

迪克：啊？不是。他是我爸给养的童养媳。

医生：？？？

医生：等等。

医生：您详细讲讲。

迪克：就是我成年后叛逆期，比别人稍微晚点儿，离家出走了，我爸就养了个孩子勾引我回家。

迪克：他就是这样，控制欲特强。

医生：……

医生：您是说，您父亲收养了一个孩子，给您做童养媳？

迪克：对。

医生：您爸是不是让您叫他弟弟。

迪克：你怎么知道？

迪克：我爸净整些虚头巴脑的，可他就是这个意思，您懂。

医生：我不懂。

医生：您弟弟成年了吗？

迪克：没有啊，这不是养着呢吗？

医生（惊恐）：未成年从楼上摔下来？！！！

医生（愤怒）：您家里怎么看孩子的？！

迪克：唉，是我的错，带他出来玩，结果他被犯罪分子绑了，我爸知道非得打断我的腿。

医生：合着您父亲不知道？您私自把他从监护人家里带出来的？

迪克：走了以后我爸就知道了，而且我老婆自愿的，他可喜欢我了，我都不相信他能干出这种事儿。（啜泣）

迪克：医生，他怎么能这样呢？

迪克：那野小子有什么好，就会耍花枪，专门骗这些涉世未深的小男孩。上来就一个三级跳去接我老婆，好家伙，一跳十几米，您说说，这不是炫耀是什么？弹跳力好了不起啊。

医生：…是挺了不起的啊….

医生：等等。

医生：您不说你老婆从二楼掉下来的吗？他跳十几米做什么？

医生：您是不是瞅着我物理不好蒙我呢。

迪克：……

迪克：这不重要，重点是他就跟我老婆面前炫呢。

迪克：您说这是不是故意挑衅我。

医生：难讲。

迪克：您知道更难受的是什么吗？他居然当着我的面摸我老婆屁股。那力道大的，手指都陷进去了！

医生：您刚说您弟弟未成年吧？这位男士多大了？

迪克：两……20多岁。

医生：那可以付刑事责任了。

医生：这边建议您走法律程序。

迪克：这年头法律还管这事儿？反正我老家那块儿不管，否则我爸…爸的偶像蝙蝠侠早就伏法了。

医生：您别想极端案例，相关法律条例对此类案件都是有章程的。

医生：您提蝙蝠侠做什么？

迪克（挥手）：这不重要。重点是我得neng死他，是个男人都不能忍这事儿，更何况当年我也算是哥谭…….哥谭小学一霸，那会儿子我随便摸超人……等身玩偶的胸肌。

医生：……

医生：那您现在摸不到了？

迪克：要不是我现在干这行不能杀生，他早就被我绿刀子进红刀子出了。等我退休了，我去neng死他。

医生：……您是对的，干警察这行不能随便杀人。

迪克：我跟你讲，他根本干不过我。我可能打了，从小打群架就没输过。您看我这身板儿，就是敦实（挽起袖子）——来，小老弟，哥哥肌肉给你摸摸——

医生（后退）：不必，谢谢。

迪克（放下袖子）：您可能不知道，我是一个很传统的男人。

医生：哦？

迪克：就这种事儿，我完全不能接受。我老婆可漂亮了，哥谭本地人，就是吧小时候家里条件不好，和我观念不太一样。老大不小一个人了，还崇拜我爸，我爸那人一个月有31天情绪便秘，有我靠谱？

迪克：就刚被野小子摸了屁股，转头对人笑得和花一样，他就是不知道世间险恶，对外人能那么笑吗？

迪克：对家里人也不行，就对我行。

迪克：我看他就是心思飘了，想嫁给那小子，听那小子忽悠，你说那小子穿件紧身衬衣，显得胸特大，可那都是虚的，真男人靠的可不是那2两……20 两肉。

医生：哇哦。

迪克：我完全没法接受这件事，整天工作也干不下去。您说说，他像话吗？我说他两句，还嫌我叨叨，拳打脚踢的，我缠着他好几天才在洗手间跟我道歉，道完歉就让我滚，我一转头他就掏鸟，可见他心里根本没认错，跟我嘴上花花呢。

迪克：我就是不能相信我老婆是这样的人。

迪克：我爱我老婆。

迪克：医生，我该怎么办？

医生：……

医生：这样，您先回去，我得理理。

医生：小孩子叛逆，您别逼人家太紧，可能就跑了。

迪克：哎这我知道，我老婆就喜欢乱跑。

迪克：那我下次治疗什么时候？

医生：我最近行程特满。

迪克（盯）：那您安排吧。

医生（扶额）：您下周再来吧。

迪克（起身）：谢谢您了，医生，跟您说说我觉得好多了。

医生：唉……

——

医生：医生，我完全没法理解一件事，整天工作也干不下去。

医生：我不知道客户说的是真的还是假的，这里面好几起犯罪，我能不能把他直接举报了？患者隐私保护协会得理解我啊。

医生的心理医生：讲讲。

——fin——


End file.
